Blind Date
by Nurse Joy1
Summary: *CHAP 2 UP* Sakura thinks Syaoran doesn't love her, while Syaoran thinks Sakura forgot about him! Tomoyo and Meiling will never let S+S fade away. They will do everything… just to stop S+S from being erased in the face of the earth!
1. Default Chapter

Blind Date  
  
Nurse Joy: Hi, ppl! It's our second fic already!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *raising a piece of paper*  
  
Nurse Joy: Oh! I forgot to tell everyone about our friend, Prof. Oak!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *clapping*  
  
Nurse Joy: Prof. Oak is going to take care of our fics for awhile.  
  
Prof. Oak: The two needs some vacation! They need to rest.  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *nodding*  
  
Nurse Joy: We'll be having a vacation for awhile. See you next time! Bye! *picking up a suitcase*  
  
Prof. Oak: Bye! Hope you have a nice vacation!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *waving goodbye*  
  
Prof. Oak: I don't have much to say right now, so let's get started…  
  
Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. Clamp is the one who created them, not me!  
  
.:: Prologue ::.  
  
One afternoon in the Daidouji Mansion…  
  
"Ooh! You look so cute in that costume Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, pointing on her friend on the TV.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Sakura said.  
  
"I do look cool there!" Keroberos said, pointing at himself in the TV.  
  
"Let's watch… the time when Sakura-chan fought with the Shot Card!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Keroberos and Tomoyo kept on talking, but Sakura was silent… staring at a boy with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Sakura and then asked, "Do you miss Li-kun already?"  
  
"Nope," Sakura denied. "I'm just… wondering where is he right now…"  
  
"I know you very much, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "You can never deny that you love him too!"  
  
"I guess you're right," Sakura said. "But he won't come back! He's gone forever…"  
  
"He isn't gone yet!" Tomoyo said. "Someday, he will come back for you!"  
  
"But when is that day?" Sakura asked her friend. "It's already been five years… and he still isn't here!"  
  
"Patience pays, Sakura-chan," her friend replied. "Just be patient and he will return!"  
  
"I can't take it anymore," Sakura said. "I must forget him at all cost!"  
  
"But…" Suddenly, Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi came inside the room.  
  
"Girls," Sonomi said. "You two should take some snacks! The two of you look hungry already!"  
  
"Thanks," the two replied at the same time.  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
After two hours…  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "I really enjoyed spending time with you!"  
  
"You're welcome," Tomoyo said. "See you tomorrow! Take care!"  
  
"Bye! Thanks again!" Sakura said as she started walking home.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Tomoyo said, holding Sakura's arm. "Maybe we can just bring you home!"  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said. "But I can go home by walking…"  
  
"I insist," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Are you sure it's just okay with you?" Sakura asked her friend.  
  
"It's a great pleasure for me to bring the Card Mistress to her home!" Tomoyo told the emerald-green eyed girl.  
  
"Okay," Sakura finally agreed.  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Later in the car…  
  
"Can we go back to the topic we have been talking about this afternoon, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Okay. That's fine with me," Sakura told her friend.  
  
"Are you sure you don't love Li-kun anymore?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I… think so," Sakura said. "He doesn't love me after all…"  
  
"But are you sure about that statement?" the amethyst-eyed girl asked.  
  
After the Card Mistress didn't answer, Tomoyo said, "No, right? You still love Li-kun! Can't deny it from someone like me!"  
  
"Yeah right," Sakura said. "But I want to forget him already! I_WANT_TO FORGET_HIM!"  
  
"I can never let S+S suddenly disappear!" Tomoyo told herself. "I must do something… but what is that 'something'?"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Meanwhile in Hong Kong…  
  
"I wonder if Sakura still loves me," Syaoran thought. "It's already been five years since I last saw her, does she still know me?"  
  
"Hey, Syaoran," said a voice. "What are you thinking about this time?"  
  
"None of your business!" Syaoran told his cousin, Meiling.  
  
"Ooh! He created his own world again!" Meiling teased. "You're always thinking about Kinomoto-san. Why don't you just go there and ask her if she loves you?"  
  
"But what is she doesn't love me," Syaoran said. "After five years she must have forgotten about me..."  
  
"She'll never forget you, Syaoran," Meiling insisted. "She loves you as much as you love her!"  
  
"No, she doesn't love me," Syaoran disagreed. "Just look at it! She didn't send me even a single letter… I must forget her from now on!"  
  
"That's not the right attitude!" Meiling told her cousin. "You shouldn't act like that! You know that she loves you no matter what happens!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"There's a call for Master Syaoran," one of the servants in the house said.  
  
"But Syaoran is already asleep!" Meiling told the servant. "Who is it?"  
  
"Ms. Daidouji of Japan, one of Master Syaoran's former friends," the servant replied.  
  
"Daidouji-san?" Meiling asked. "I'll answer the phone instead!"  
  
"Okay," the servant said, handing Meiling the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello? Daidouji-san?" Meiling said. "I have lots of things to tell you!"  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Tomoyo said in the other end of the line. "I'm the one who's supposed to say that!"  
  
"Syaoran… there's a problem with him," Meiling said.  
  
"Sakura-chan has a problem too, you know!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Syaoran thinks Kinomoto-san doesn't love him anymore!" Meiling said.  
  
"What? Sakura-chan's also the same!" Tomoyo said. "She thinks that Li-kun forgot about her already!"  
  
"Will you let S+S disappear in the face of the Earth?" Meiling asked.  
  
"NEVER! S+S Rules!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's right! S+S will never fade away!" Meiling cheered. "S+S rules! S+S rules!"  
  
"So what's the plan?" Tomoyo finally asked.  
  
"We'll go there in Japan," Meiling said.  
  
"After that, we must prepare some plans to make them meet each other!" Tomoyo told Meiling.  
  
"But what are those plans?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Plan A," Tomoyo said. "You must bring Li-kun to the Penguin Park tomorrow, I will bring Sakura-chan there too! Sakura-chan and I will stay near the Penguin King Slide, while you and Li-kun stay somewhere else!"  
  
"I already have an idea where to stay… but how can we make them meet?" Meiling asked. "Will I just tell Syaoran that Kinomoto-san is there in the Penguin King Slide?"  
  
"Of course not," Tomoyo replied. "We're going to leave the two of them! We're going to pretend that we went to the comfort room, okay?"  
  
"Then what?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Before you leave Li-kun, you'll tell him to meet you at the Penguin King Slide!" Tomoyo explained. "And of course, the two of them are going to meet each other there while waiting for us!"  
  
"Neat idea!" Meiling said. "Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
"But what's Plan B?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How about inviting us to your house," Meiling suggested.  
  
"Sakura-chan and I will go to my house first," Tomoyo said.  
  
"After a few minutes, Syaoran and I will come," Meiling added.  
  
"You just lead Li-kun to the door of my room," Tomoyo said. "After that, run away! Cause Sakura is inside! We'll give them a private talk!"  
  
"But where are you at that moment?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I'm still inside my room with Sakura-chan," Tomoyo agreed. "But I will instantly leave the room once the two of them see each other already!"  
  
"Right!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Now if the two other plans don't work," Tomoyo finally said. "We will need Plan C!"  
  
"I already have an idea what is Plan C," Meiling said. "We will… set them up on a blind date!"  
  
"Nice idea!" Tomoyo praised. "When will you arrive here in Japan?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning!" Meiling declared. "Meet us at the local airport!"  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said. "I just hope our plans would work…"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Prof. Oak: That's all for now. I forgot to tell you ppl awhile ago that the characters in this fic are EXTREMELY OOC (Out Of Character)! And I'm really sorry if you don't like fics with OOC characters… I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, SORRY! Sakura and Syaoran are some examples of OOC characters. Sakura will never say 'Syaoran doesn't love me anymore', would she? Of course not! That's why I'm really very sorry if you don't like fics with OOC characters!  
  
Neway, I'm just wondering when would Nurse Joy and Chansey return… well, whatever is the answer to that question… I just hope they're fine. I'll be taking care of their fics until they return. I do hope you like the Prologue of 'Blind Date' (Even though it's short!).  
  
I still have tons of paper work. Because of that… I need to go now! Besides, I want to finish them early so I can update this fic ASAP! Btw, I want to tell you ppl to… R&R! Hahaha! I'll never forget that!  
  
That's all (I'm pretty noisy aren't I? So noisy that I can qualify as the world's noisiest person! Hahahahaha!)! See you in the next chapter, ppl! Bye! 


	2. Problems

Blind Date  
  
Prof. Oak: Okay, ppl! The title doesn't sound fit in this chapter! But I'm sure you could understand if you had read the last chapter!  
  
Btw, Meiling and Tomoyo's 'Plan A' will take place in this chapter! Will they succeed… or fail? The answer to that question… can be found in this chapter! So read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Just like last time, I'm getting pretty tired of saying this… CCS isn't mine!  
  
.:: Chapter II: Problems ::.  
  
The following morning in the local airport…  
  
"What a beautiful sight it is here in Japan!" Meiling said, stretching her arms. "There have been a lot of changes since I left Japan!"  
  
"Yeah right," Syaoran shrugged. "Why are we here, anyway?"  
  
"Just wanted visit this place," Meiling said. "Besides, I want to see the cherry blossom tree in the Tsukimine Shrine bloom this spring!"  
  
"Are you sure that's your reason?" Syaoran asked his cousin.  
  
"Meiling-chan!" a voice called.  
  
"Who was that?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Meiling replied, approaching the amethyst-eyed girl. "Haven't seen you for a long time!"  
  
"Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked surprised. "How did you know we're here?"  
  
"Meiling-chan and I had a conversation in the phone last night," Tomoyo explained. "She told me that you two would go here in Japan to watch the cherry blossom tree in the Tsukimine Shrine bloom!"  
  
"Didn't know that Meiling has some kind of interest about that tree…" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Why don't you go home and rest there for awhile?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Thanks!" Meiling said. "We're really pretty tired from our trip!"  
  
"What is Meiling talking about?!" Syaoran asked bewildered. "She slept on the plane during the entire trip!"  
  
"Let's go!" Tomoyo said, ignoring what Syaoran just said.  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Later at the Daidouji Mansion…  
  
"When will Plan A start?" Meiling asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know," Tomoyo replied. "The only thing I'm sure of is that it mustn't be right now!"  
  
"Why?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Cause Li-kun will notice our plan!" Tomoyo whispered. "He will wonder why will you take a tour in Penguin Park after along airplane ride!"  
  
"What are you two talking about there?" Syaoran asked. "Why do you keep on whispering?"  
  
"Uh… it's just that we're having a… very private conversation!" Meiling said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! We're having a private conversation out here!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Now I know something is wrong!" Syaoran told himself. "Meiling said she wanted to rest, but look! She keeps on whispering!"  
  
"Uh… it's just… whispering is relaxing for me," Meiling said.  
  
"These two are WEIRD!!!" Syaoran told himself.  
  
"So when are we going to do Plan A if it won't be today?" Meiling asked again in a whisper.  
  
"Tomorrow," Tomoyo replied also in a whisper. "Perhaps Li-kun won't be bewildered anymore by that time!"  
  
"Does Sakura-" Meiling was suddenly interrupted by Syaoran.  
  
"I heard the two of you saying my name awhile ago!" Syaoran said. "I also heard Sakura's name! What is this all about?!"  
  
"We didn't said you're name!" Meiling lied. "Nor Sakura's name!"  
  
"I definitely heard Daidouji-san saying 'Li-kun'!" Syaoran persisted. "And you saying 'Sakura'!  
  
"No! I didn't said 'Li-kun'!" Tomoyo denied. "I said… um… Hiiragizawa-kun! Yeah that's right! I said Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
"And I said… Daidouji-san!" Meiling lied. "Cause she and Hiiragiawa-kun make GREAT couple!"  
  
"What in the world do you mean with that?!" Tomoyo demanded, staring at Meiling angrily. "What have you said again, Meiling-chan?!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Syaoran suddenly interrupted. "Are you two sure about what you have just said?"  
  
"Yup, 100% sure!" Meiling and Tomoyo replied at the same time.  
  
"  
  
"Wow, that was close," Meiling thought. "I wish Daidouji-san and I can just read each other's mind…"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Later that afternoon…  
  
"We better go now," Meiling said. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Excuse me, Meiling-chan," Tomoyo said. "But where will you stay?"  
  
"Uh… I… don't know," Meiling replied. "I've been so excited that I forgot to prepare a place for us to stay!"  
  
"Why don't you just stay here instead?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Won't your Mom get mad?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Of course not," Tomoyo replied. "Our house's door is always open for my friends, you know!"  
  
"Thanks!" Meiling said as she hugged the amethyst-eyed girl. "We're going to look like beggars in the street without you!"  
  
"You can stay with me in my room, Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"But where will I stay?" a voice asked.  
  
"Oh, Li-kun!" Tomoyo said. "You can use one of our guestrooms!"  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Meiling-chan," Tomoyo whispered to the other girl. "We can plan more properly now that you're here!"  
  
"Guess we need some changes in Plan B," Meiling replied also in a whisper.  
  
"Let's plan tonight!" Tomoyo told Meiling.  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Now that Syaoran and I are here, we must edit Plan B!" Meiling said.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo agreed. "So I'm going to invite only Sakura-chan. Li-kun will stay here in my room with you, while I fetch Sakura…"  
  
"So you're going to be the one to lead Sakura to the door of your room already?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yup," Tomoyo replied. "Once you see Sakura enter the room, get out! That was my role before…"  
  
"We're gonna wait outside the room?" Meiling asked. "Then, that means… we won't see the S+S moment!"  
  
"We can see it a thousand times you know!" Tomoyo said. "Cause I will place my camcorder somewhere in my room! Mwahahaha!"  
  
"Nice idea!" Meiling said. "A pretty tricky trick!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Next day in the Penguin Park…  
  
"What are we doing here in the park?" Syaoran asked confused. "I thought you want to see the cherry blossom tree in the Tsukimine Shrine bloom. But this is Penguin Park! Not Tsukimine Shrine!"  
  
"Well… I just wanted to see what happened to this park!" Meiling explained, walking.  
  
"You're really strange right now, " Syaoran said. "You and Daidouji-san are acting… hey I smell something fishy!"  
  
"Fishy?" Meiling asked surprised. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Can't you smell it?" Syaoran asked. "I can smell fish!"  
  
"Oh," Meiling said. "I thought you meant the other meaning of 'fishy'!"  
  
"I can smell it somewhere here," Syaoran told his cousin.  
  
"I think it's from the sushi store right there!" Meiling said, pointing to the nearby sushi store.  
  
"Maybe," Syaoran said. "Let's eat some sushi! I'm pretty hungry!"  
  
"Okay," Meiling agreed. "I guess I'm pretty hungry too!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere near the Penguin King Slide…  
  
"What are we doing out here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're taking a tour!" Tomoyo quickly replied.  
  
"But what… what are we doing in this place?" Sakura asked. "Is there something special out here?"  
  
"Nah," Tomoyo replied. "Just wanted to have a tour…"  
  
"You're a bit… strange today, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "I'm sure you have something there in your mind. Any surprises for me?"  
  
"I do have a surprise for you," Tomoyo said. "A gift that would surely put a smile on that face of yours!"  
  
"What is that surprise?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"We hope you and… er… would like it," Tomoyo bit her lips.  
  
"We? Someone helped you in giving me a gift?" Sakura asked. "And what does the 'and' mean? There are two of us who will received a gift?"  
  
"I haven't said 'we'!" Tomoyo denied. "Neither 'and'! I just said that I hope you would like it!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked. "I definitely heard you say 'we' and 'and'!"  
  
"I promise that I haven't said those words!" Tomoyo lied. "May I faint at this moment if I lied!"  
  
Suddenly, a small ball appeared from nowhere! It was about to hit Tomoyo directly in the forehead!  
  
"Aaaah!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Luckily, Sakura pulled her aside and the ball didn't hit her.  
  
"Whew! That was closed!" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Miss, be careful!" a voice warned.  
  
There was a small branch that was about to hit Tomoyo! The branch wasn't Tomoyo's problem. It was the huge dog that was about to retrieve the branch!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" the amethyst eyed-girl screamed.  
  
The dog didn't land on the cement ground but on Tomoyo!  
  
"I… I'm… I'm dizzy!" Tomoyo said.  
  
The next moment, Tomoyo blacked out on the ground with the dog still above her.  
  
"Look what have you done, young man!" Sakura scolded the dog's master.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss," the boy said. "I'm really sorry! Please! Please!"  
  
"Next time, be careful!" Sakura scolded. "I'm going to call her mom and see what will she say!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Meanwhile in the sushi store…  
  
"Wow!" Meiling exclaimed, eating her sushi. "Japanese delicacies are really delicious!"  
  
"Their drinks here are also great!" Syaoran said, drinking his lemonade.  
  
"Ooh! You shall pay for what you have done to my daughter!" a voice said nearby. "I'll imprison you for what you have done!"  
  
"Isn't that…" Syaoran asked, turning to the direction where he heard the voice. "Daidouji-san's mom?!"  
  
"Daidouji-san's mom?!" Meiling asked surprised. "What is she doing out here?!"  
  
When the two rushed to Tomoyo's Mom, Meiling saw Sakura!  
  
"Hey, wait!" Meiling said, grabbing Syaoran's arm. "We better not go there!"  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked surprised of what Meiling had just said.  
  
"We shouldn't go there," Meiling said. "Haven't you heard Daidouji-san's mom saying the word 'imprison'? It might be dangerous out there!"  
  
"Maybe," Syaoran said, heading back to the sushi store.  
  
"Besides," Meiling said. "We are going to be the one in prison if we don't pay our bill there at sushi store!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Later that afternoon…  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked at the other end of the line. "Are you okay already?"  
  
"I… I think so…" Tomoyo replied. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy…"  
  
"You may need some rest," Sakura said. "I'll call you later, I really hope you could recover soon! Bye!"  
  
"Bye! Thanks for calling," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Who was that?" a voice asked.  
  
"Oh… Li-kun, it's just… a friend of mine…" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"A friend? Who is it that friend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Um… Chiharu! Yeah that's right!" Tomoyo lied. "It's Chiharu Mihara!"  
  
Suddenly, the alarm clock above Tomoyo's bed fell on her head!  
  
"I guess my promise in the Penguin Park awhile ago is still working," Tomoyo told herself, as she lost consciousness again.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Mrs. Daidouji your daughter fainted again!"  
  
"What have you said?!" Sonomi asked, as she rushed to the room. "What happened to Tomoyo?!"  
  
"She fainted again," Syaoran said. "The alarm clock fell on her head, after that, she fainted!"  
  
"Where's the doctor?!" Sonomi demanded. "Aaaaaaahhhhh! Where's the doctor?!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
A little later in the Daidouji garden…  
  
"Uh oh," Meiling said worriedly. "Now that's Tomoyo is unable to help me, I may need to change some of the plans… just like Plan B…"  
  
"Isn't that person… Meiling-chan?" a voice asked.  
  
"Who was that… Kinomoto-san!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Meiling quickly ran inside the house without a reply.  
  
"Is that Meiling-chan… or just one of Tomoyo-chan's maids?" Sakura asked herself. "I guess I'm just dreaming… it's impossible for Meiling-chan to get here in Japan… cause if Meiling-chan is here… Syaoran-kun is here too!"  
  
.:: Y ::.  
  
Prof. Oak: Triple-B… today's specialty! Believe it or not! They're all… BAD! BAD luck for Tomoyo, cause she got some injuries. BAD news for Meiling cause her partner is down. BAD eyesight for Sakura cause she failed to see Meiling properly.  
  
Neway, sorry for some E+T hints in the story! I just can't help it! Coz E+T is such a GREAT couple! Sorry to S+S fans, but E+T haters! SORRY!  
  
That's our Triple-B specialty! Thank you for reading the second chapter of… Blind Date! And of course… I shall never forget this extremely important sentence… R&R please!!!  
  
That's all! Bye, ppl! See you at the third chapter! 


End file.
